Strings Attached
by Leather Tuscadero
Summary: Gabrielle and Joxer talk about their relationship after the episode 'Chackram'. Gabrielle makes an important choice. Please R&R!


Disclaimers: The characters depicted in this story do not belong to me. They belong to Ren Pictures, USA Studios, MAC/TV and Rob Tapert. I am just borrowing them for some entertainment.

  


Violence: Nope. This one is all fluff baby, fluff. No violence, just lots of Gabrielle and Joxer. I think you can handle it!!!

  


Subtext: Nope.

  


Feedback: Can be sent to me here: Xena@compuage.com and I may just write ya back!!!

  


Archiving: Sure! Give me an email, and check out my site: http://lurkingshadows.cjb.net OK? Thanks

  


Shippers: This one is a short, fluffy Gabrielle and Joxer tale. Hope you enjoy. If you're a Joxerphobe, don't bother to reply. I won't even read that hate mail!!!

  
  


Strings Attached

By: Jrockit

Joxer was nervous. Ever since the confrontation between him and Gabrielle in the temple of the Dark Chackram, Joxer couldn't take it. He had to know how Gabrielle felt about him, one way or the other. And she herself had been acting different...avoiding him. Joxer wondered if Gabrielle even loved him.

  


If she could ever love him. Xena and Gabrielle were spreading out the bed pallets. The warrior princess had been eager to return home to Greece ever since their resurrection courtesy of Eli. Xena looked up and gave Joxer a half-smile.

  


Encouraged by that, Joxer smiled back. He walked over to them. "Hi Gabby."

  


Gabrielle looked up, her luminous green eyes pinioned him to the spot. "Hi, Joxer."

  


"Uh...whatcha doin'?" Joxer asked. It was pretty obvious what they were doing, but it had been almost two days since they had talked to one another. Joxer fidgeted nervously, remembering his earlier conversation with Xena.

  


_No strings attached, Joxer. Just be yourself and everything will work out. _

_Easy for you to say. _Thought Joxer. Xena was a mighty warrior, a legend. Everyone was scared of her! And who was he really, but Joxer the tag-along? Joxer who got in everyone's way? Joxer who tripped over his own two feet?

_Don't think like that. _Joxer told himself. _She'll never love you if you're a yutz. _

  


"Getting the bed pallets ready." Gabrielle looked up at him. "Why?"

  


"Wanna take a walk?"

  


The small blonde warrior arched an eyebrow. "Uh...OK."

  


Xena had sank into her spot by the fire and pulled her sword out. She took out her whetstone and began to sharpen her sword, a nightly ritual for the warrior. As she watched the two, Xena shook her head. Poor Joxer. She thought. So nervous. If only he'd loosen up some.

  


"I'll be back, Xena." Gabrielle told her.

  


Xena nodded. "OK. I'll be right here." She held up her sword. "I've got me some time to kill."

  


Gabrielle followed Joxer past the campfire, into the forest. There was a small dirt path and it lead to a lake. Joxer walked to it, a little ahead of her. "Hey Joxer, wait!" Gabrielle called. "Wait up!" She jogged up to him. Joxer slowed down, and they fell into step together. "Joxer...look. We need to talk."

  


Joxer swore his heart stopped beating. "We...ah..we do?"

  


Gabrielle nodded, feeling suddenly shy. She looked down at the path, seeing tracks others had left before them. They arrived at the lake, both sitting at it's edge. The moon hung in the sky, bright and silver. It shone it's cold light over them, Artemis protecting her Chosen One.

  


"Joxer, when you said you loved me–"

  


"Gabby, I meant no strings attached. You know I don't mean to bother you or–"

  


"Joxer?" She interupted before he could start a babble fest.

  


"Yeah?"

  


"Be quiet for a moment." They were sitting next to each other, shoulders brushing. Gabrielle turned to face Joxer. "I guess I've been a faithful widow all these years. It's just, Perdicas was the first man I have ever loved." She began, seeing his face flash before her eyes. "We had all these wonderful plans...and they were destroyed, snuffed out, like a candle flame." Gabrielle closed her emerald green eyes to block out tears. She looked up, to see Joxer staring at her transfixed. "And when he died, I felt a hollow place in my heart."

  


"I'm sorry Gabrielle." Joxer saw her pain, and it became his. He reached for her hand, and Gabrielle took it. 

  


"Thank you. So, when you told me you loved me...I–just wanted to know. I mean, know how much you love me. It's hard for me to say what I feel about this subject."

  


"Gabrielle." Joxer sounded surprised. "You've changed a lot. You're not that little farm girl anymore. But you're the only person I know who could forgive Ares for anything. Gabby, you have so much love inside of you."

  


Gabrielle half-smiled. "Well, at least someone sees it. Joxer...what if I'd like strings attached?"

  


Joxer gulped. OK. Breath....in...out...that's it! He encouraged himself. "Ya mean...you...me...strings?" He asked, beaming wide.

  


Gabrielle smiled a real smile. "Yes, that's what I mean. I mean...I love you Joxer...I always have."

  


Joxer felt on top of the world. "Gabby, since the first time I met you I thought you were a cutie. Then, I got to know you and knew how wonderful you really are. How beautiful, how special, how sweet..." The list could've gone on and on. Gabrielle blushed at Joxer's praise. "Joxer?"

  


"Hmm?"

  


"Be quiet again." She said as she moved forward to kiss him. It was a long, sweet kiss full of promise. Gabrielle wrapped her arms around Joxer, and Joxer put tentative hands on her hips, pulling her closer. He could smell the herbs in her hair, the light oil scent she used–vanilla. It was a delightful smell. As they kissed, Joxer was glad Gabrielle had decided she wanted strings attached.

  


Strings are a _good _thing.

  


The End

  
  



End file.
